Maria Ichihara
Maria Bean Ichihara (一原 ビーン マリア, Ichihara Bean Maria) formerly Maria Endo (遠藤 マリア, Endo Maria) Mikuna is a model for Pintree Agency and an actress and singer under Renai Agency. She is more known under her first name Maria (マリア, Maria). She is also known as Mimi (海巳, Mi-mi) used by her Aunt and Alice, Rosemarie(ローズマリー, Rōzumarī) by George and Jet (ジェット, Jetto) by Isabella. Maria lives with her aunt Rika and her younger cousin Alice. She originally lived with her mother Joanne and her step-father Natsu whom she had a very close relationship, but when her parents were apart Joanne and her lover would stay with the family, the lover had began raping Maria only her aunt knows the real reasons to why she left that house. Background Early Life Maria is the mother to Joanne Miyamoto the frontwomen to the famous band called Shield of Solomon and Hiro Ichihara the originally frontmen to famous band Satori. Maria is two years younger then her older brother Mark Arashi whom was born from there mother's previous relationship with frontmen Jirou Arashi of band Burakku Dōn. Maria was born February 14, 1991, a month premature due to the extreme stress her mother and father when under due to there public drug use. Despite not being born a drug baby, she inherited her paternal grandmothers congenital heart defect and her autoimmune disease, which caused her to be extremely at risk at time of birth. Before Maria's birth, there were rumors suggesting that Love, her mother, used heroin during the pregnancy. This scandal intensified when Vanity Fair published by Akira Yamamoto article "Strange Love" that alleged Joanne admitted to using heroin even after learning of her pregnancy. Along with her father, her mother maintained that Vanity Fair took her words out of context. Eventually, child welfare services launched an investigation questioning their parenting abilities. The investigation was eventually dismissed, but not without a significant amount of legal wrangling and Maria being removed from her parents' custody for a short time, beginning when she was two weeks old. After a lengthy legal battle, Hiro Ichihara and Joanne Miyamoto were able to regain custody of their daughter. They employed several nannies over the next two years to help them care for her. Childhood Teenage Years Adulthood Motherhood When Maria discovered that she was pregnant she wanted to tell Angelo, she was going to his place of work which she has been there before and talked to Hyeon-Joo who told her that he was still at the studio while they were celebrating. She then told him she was pregnant and needed to find Angelo. He told her he didn't how if he was with someone else which she then asked what do you mean by that? She then when to the studio and discovered him in the middle of fucking her sister. And she broke Anna nose and broke up with Angelo. Later her mother would ask if she could on over to talk a quick fast forward Joanne got drunk and when Maria was trying to get away from the alcoholism and the abuse that was her mother. Joanne threw glass at her feet causing the shards to go into her feet and going to the hospital. She also couldn't get medicine to numb the pain away so she had to go throw the process in extreme pain. She later to a later when into a hiatus at work and began living in Fukuoka City, Japan while preparing for the birth of her child. She lived with her grandparents for a month before finding a place of her own later when she was five months pregnant. He grandfather was extremely happy to still be alive and see his new great grandchild be born and was very proud of Maria for being independent and not being like other women who give up there lives to give a child a name they already have. On December 23, 3012 at exactly 7:23 Maria and her friend Juno Gushiken were involved in a car accident where only Juno was injured with a broken arm and her boyfriend with a slight concussion. Maria tho when into an early childbirth at two months early. Her daughter Haru Tasnim Rocket was born throw a c-section and on Christmas Eve, 2012 at 2:12 surrounded by her mothers true and honest friends. Her godparents are Juno Gushiken, Rui Harigae and Chi Chi Hiromi Appearance Maria has a very foreign looks, due to her mixed heritage being 1/2 Japanese, 1/3 Vietnamese, and 1/3 English, from her parents (Joanne is Vietnamese and Japanese where her dad Hiro is Japanese and English). Maria is exactly 5'9 (175.259 cm) with a very curvy body with a nicely sculpted but and well definite breasts which are a size E cup. Maria has long natural curly black hair and bright baby blue eyes with almond shaped eyes and long eyelashes, with her dad's thin and sharp prefect nose and a prominent chin. Tattoos # Wrapping around her left forearm are chrysanthemum and roses with leaves. Maria got this as her first colored tattoo when she was eighteen. Her red chrysanthemums' symbols 'precious one' while her pale pink roses symbols 'grace' and the red ones mean 'true love'. She also has a peace sign with cursive letters going around the sign that says 'peace. love. happiness' in honor of her greatest inspiration who is John Lennon. # Maria has a large tattoo on her right forearm of the Frank the Rabbit mask from the movie Donnie Darko and the words “Wake Up.” The bunny’s head is tattooed in grayscale, with splatters of blue paint behind it. # Maria has his quote on the inner part of her left forearm which says “Darlin’, forever is a long, long time / and time has a way of changin’ things” which comes from the Disney Movie The Fox and the Hound which is one of her favorite movies. # Matching with her best friend Red on both there center backs she has the Hindi God Ganesha- the remover of obstacles. She got it when she met Red and started living together and slowly getting over her's break up with the help of her first real friend. # She has James 1:2-4 on her right wrist which says on the bible "2 Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything." It is about the trials and temptations that she has experienced about her life. # Maria got Japanese writing tattooed along her collarbone on the left side of her chest It says “平和情熱幸福” which means “peace passion happiness.” It's in dedication to her # On her calf matching with Angelo they have two pure black bands wrapped around there calf's. Angelo's is on his right, while her's is on her left. They got this together before she left to go on her first world tour. # "I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints” written along her left wrist and hand. This is a line from Billy Joel’s song “Only The Good Die Young," originally a quote from Oscar Wilde. She also has Angelo pet name tattooed next it like her has on hers but her's is on her right hand. And on her right hand which says “awake and dreaming” in cursive letters. # Maria has a large snake tattoo on her left leg that starts right below her knee and goes down to her ankle. It covers the small treble clef on her ankle which was her first tattoo at age 15. # Maria got this tattoo of a retro-style rocket ship with a bunch of flowers as a tribute to her daughter Haru Tasnim Rocket. It’s on her right thigh. Written on the ship is “Player 3” to symbolize that Haru is the third member of their family and “12-23-2014” for Haru’s birthday: February 4th 20. # Also Maria has a colorful tattoo on her upper right thigh of a World of Warcraft character surrounded by flowers. “It’s a portrait of the alliance king from World of Warcraft, King Varian. He’s like my celebrity crush." # Maria has a tattoo on her left upper arm is an grey statue of an angel surrounded by flowers and black and gray roses which go onto her shoulder with an banner wrapping around the statue that says "Your Love Carries On", symbolizing falling down and picking up when you fall down. # Maria has Spanish writing tattooed in red ink on her right side. It is a quote from the Chilean poet Pablo Neruda. The words “te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma” translate to “I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.” Personality Maria is a strong women, something she defiantly inherited from her survivor mother Joanna. Maria is a headstrong individual, showing that no matter the tragedy that hits her she'll always overcome it and be happy with what she's got. She is described as selfless, kind, caring and a motherly person with a heart of gold, after getting her heart broken by her childhood love she grew a colder, almost frozen person who locked her heart away. Only showing the love in her heart for her family and fellow broken people. After the birth of her children she grew a friendlier aura, around people she even hated for her children. A trait that has stayed with her since childhood is when she's running (always :) she says 'warp', which she got watching Sailor Moon as a child. She also has a easy setting off temper, and has the tendency to bet people up. She since childhood has always had the trait of making boys anger with her very blunt nature and honestly. Mia and Red share many similar traits such as there love for Vivienne Westwood, Health Issues Maria has two genetic disease inherited from her father's family, the first one is HLHS (Hypoplastic left heart syndrome) a cognitive heart defect disease where the left side of her heart is severely underdeveloped. The second one is Systemic Lupus Erythematosus of which she inherited throw her grandfather Maetyu who also had both the coginitive heart defect and Lupus The immune system normally fights off dangerous infections and bacteria to keep the body healthy. An autoimmune disease occurs when the immune system attacks its own body because it confuses it for something foreign. There are many autoimmune diseases, including Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE). SLE is also known as discoid lupus or disseminated lupus erythematosus. Although “lupus” actually includes a number of different diseases, SLE is the most common type of lupus, and when people say “lupus,” they are often referring to SLE. SLE is a chronic disease that can have phases of worsening symptoms that alternate with periods of mild symptoms. Luckily, most people with SLE lead a normal life. Maria also suffers from Insomnia and has an in case bottle of sleeping pills in case she hasn't been sleeping for a few days. But also suffer's from Panic Anxiety Disorder when panic and anxiety symptoms escalate into anxiety attacks and panic attacks, it may be an anxiety disorder. Anxiety disorders include generalized anxiety disorder, social anxiety, and panic disorder. Anxiety attacks and panic attack symptoms can be treated with medication and psychotherapy. But she also has Major Depression Disorder is also known as major depression, clinical depression, or unipolar depression. The term unipolar refers to the presence of one pole, or one extreme of mood- depressed mood. This may be compared with bipolar depression which has the two poles of depressed mood and mania (i.e., euphoria, heightened emotion and activity). Different people are affected in different ways by major depression. Some people have trouble sleeping, they lose weight, and they generally feel agitated and irritable. Others may sleep and eat too much and continuously feel worthless and guilty. Still others can function reasonably well at work and put on a "happy face" in front of others, while deep down they feel quite depressed and disinterested in life. There is no one way that people look and behave when they have major depression. However, most people will either have depressed mood or a general loss of interest in activities they once enjoyed, or a combination of both. In addition they will have other physical and mental symptoms that may include fatigue, difficulty with concentration and memory, feelings of hopelessness and helplessness, headaches, body aches, and thoughts of suicide. Relationships Love Interests Sakuya Suoh Jai Maeda Shoji Akiyama Sho Fujikawa Family Children Maria has six children named Haru, Rima, Hiro, Noeul, Sarang, and Mowgli Siblings Parents Grandparents Friends George Katagiri Hirohito Tamatsuki Yurie Hisakawa Enemies Career Discography Albums # Badlands # Electra's Heart # Fruit From the Forbidden Tree # Pistis Sophia # Livin' Only On Hope # In My Lonely Hour # Joanna # 1,000 Forms of Fear # We Are Your Children EP's # Here # Queen of the Clouds # Monster Pt.1 # Monster Pt.2 # For You # Frank # Back to Black Filmography * F12's Prisoner;: 2nd Angel * Dark Moon: Ageha * Box "R": Rena Abe * Galactic Frontier: Mia Bianca * The Woman Who Remeber's: * Collatrel Beauty: Never Forget You: Daisy/Death (Time) * Uncle Noaki Who Could Remeber His Past Lives: Haruko Lee * Girl Code (20-current): Herself * Gia: GIa Fujiaka * Gangster Noir: Co-Writer, Co-Producer, Screenwriter, and played / B*byGirl * Burlesque: Producer, played Genmi / Gyspy Rose * Difficult People: Marie Lee * Kill The Snake Charmer: Volume 1: Beatrix Lee * Kill The Snake Charmer: Volume 2: Beatrix Lee * Juno: Director, Writer, and Played Lee Mi * Diary of a Consort: Mei Lin * Miss You Already: Ling Ae-Ra * * * Obvious Child: * Rescue The Titian: Screenwriter, Voice of Pandora * Confessions of a Dark Mind: Ling Lin * Ricky and The Flash: Writer, and Director * United States of a Mind: Creator, Writer, and Exclusive Producer * Whip It: Director, Producer, played Crazy Bora Bibliography * Teaching My Mother How To Give Birth: A collection of short stories, the book was published when she was just sixteen years old with the help of her grandmother who encourage her dream of writing while her mother was busy making her siblings music career. The stories are Underdeveloped Heart, The Dark Side of Paradise, Innocent's Lost, For The Women Who Are Difficult to Love, Saturday Night, Thing's My Mother Never Told Me But Should Have, The Tiger's Den, 34 Excuse Why We Fall At Love, Why Do You Cry, Golden Orphan, and Teaching My Mother How To Give Birth * Pieces of a Broken Mind':'' A collections of 13 short stories written between the time Maria was sixteen to nineteen and was published when she was twenty-one. Her most well known book written under her real name; the short stories are called ''Adamantine, Counting the Heartbeat, Break, The Rat, Matchbox Set it On Fire, The Glass of Poison, The Walls of the Holy Mother, Hate Crime, Cup of Grace and Strawberry Fields. * The Odeysuss of Tiger Lily: Made up of thirty-seven chapters, it is a biography of Maria from birth towards now as a mother with the birth of her first children Haru then in later addition, also features a chapter of her twins. Such topics include depression, child abuse, relationships, etc. She didn't use the real names of the people in her life including herself using Yuki Kurosawa as the title of the heroine, the only ones she used there real names for was for her children and her fiancee at the time. Trivia * Maria has multiple meanings 'sea of bitterness', 'rebelliousness', 'wished for child', 'beloved', and 'love'. * Bean is a reference to when Maria's ultrasound picture as her father stated 'she looked like a tiny bean'. * Ichihara means 'one city, market, and town' in Japanese * She has cats named Biar (Dwarf Cat), Nightwing (A Bamboo Cat), Cleodora (Persian), Ludwig (Shynx), Valentine (Shynx), and Piaf (Shynx) ** She has a pet Spotted Jelly or Lagoon Jelly ('''''Mastigias papua), *** Before Haru was born, when it was just Mi-Young and Angelo they just had chow chow named Kublai Khan, they when they got back together had two more chow chow's named Genghis and Chabi Khan *** Jai got her chow chow and she named him Temur * She has a great love of dolphins and has dolphin earnings that Angel gave her tho she states she wears them because they are the only thing she likes that he broke for her * She started smoking at age twelve to deal with stress she quit when she was seventeen but started again when she was twenty-five Category:Characters Category:Female Characters